


Black coffee

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hiro is an idiot, M/M, Pre-Slash, barista!Teruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not my usual order.”</p><p>Teruki couldn’t keep himself from snorting in amusement at this obvious statement while he lifted his hands in mock surrender at being caught.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I made it. Thought it would be nice for a change to see you actually enjoy what you’re paying for and I assume it worked at the first try? I knew you’d be a sweet one.” The brunette’s grin widened at the sight of the deep blush that bloomed on the other’s cheeks and the slightly flustered expression of his favorite customer might even be the reason his heart fluttered a little. God, he was so gone on somebody whose name he didn’t even know. This was nothing but ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black coffee

Teruki glanced at the clock for the probably fiftieth time in the last thirty minutes, drumming his long fingers against the countertop of the coffee shop he was working the morning shift in and darted his tongue out to wet his bottom lip in anticipation. The guy you came in every morning around the same time was late today and it honest to god had him a little worried but he tried to ignore the slightly restless feeling that was building up in his stomach and concentrated on his job for a few minutes when another sleep deprived customer stepped up to order an espresso in hopes it could wake them up in time to be up for another day of work. Most of the time is was pretty amusing to work mornings in the coffee shop because Teru was more of a morning person, he even went for a run before his shift, and it was kind of hilarious to watch other people walking around like zombies without their daily fix of caffeine. The brunette himself didn’t even like coffee very much – he did enjoy a latte once in a while or flavored cappuccino – but he loved the smell of it and unexpectedly came to love his job here quite a lot.

The high-pitched jingle of the doorbell made him jump involuntarily and snapped him out of his thought, had his gaze dart to the source of said noise and he couldn’t stop his face from lightly up ever so lightly. The regular he was waiting for finally found his way here and Teruki already grabbed a medium sized cup to get the guy’s order ready before he even reached the counter. Only when the brunette put the cup onto the counter and pushed it towards the guy he noticed that it might come off a little creepy to know his order. But it was too late and Teru just grinned with a chipper “Good morning” and he barely resisted winking at his opponent. Fucking _winking_. Deep brown eyes darted from the cup to Terukis still stupidly sunny expression and back to the cup, brows pulling together in confusion but then he literally shrugged it off and paid for the beverage with the tiniest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Good morning and thanks”, came the late reply and the brunette really didn’t care about the delay - he always enjoyed having a little more time to admire this regular. The guy was quite a bit shorter than himself, hair dyed blonde and always a little ruffled, full inviting lips, large brown eyes and an adorable round face. Teru dropped the change onto the shorter male’s hand, watched him put it away, grab the cup and shuffle off with a soft “Bye”. Teruki tilted his head with a cheerful “Have a nice day” and waited for the other to stop close to the door, as usual, and take a sip from his coffee. But today’s reaction to the drink wasn’t the usual – no weird face, twitching of the nose or glowering at the bitter taste of black coffee. The blonde’s eyes grew impossibly larger, his mouth dropping open just a little as he turned around with an incredulous expression.

“This is not my usual order.”

Teruki couldn’t keep himself from snorting in amusement at this obvious statement while he lifted his hands in mock surrender at being caught.

“Yeah, I know, I made it. Thought it would be nice for a change to see you actually enjoy what you’re paying for and I assume it worked at the first try? I knew you’d be a sweet one.” The brunette’s grin widened at the sight of the deep blush that bloomed on the other’s cheeks and the slightly flustered expression of his favorite customer might even be the reason his heart fluttered a little. God, he was so gone on somebody whose name he didn’t even know. This was nothing but ridiculous.

“Who said I don’t enjoy my usual order?”, the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow as soon as he caught himself again. He was obviously completely unaware of his own reactions every morning and Teruki huffed a soft laugh while leaning onto the countertop in a hopefully smooth looking manner.

“Your face did. Every damn morning at the same time you stomp in here, order a black medium coffee, stop near the door to take a few sips before pulling a disgusted face and then throw the maybe half empty cup into the trash can on the other side of the street”, Teru listed without batting an eye and, okay, this might seem even creepier than knowing a strangers (admittedly simple) coffee order. The incredulous expression was back on the other’s face and after a few tense seconds he honest to god started laughing with a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

“Why on earth do you always order this disgusting stuff when you obviously don’t even like it? You can get your caffeine fix with other drinks as well and wouldn’t waste your money.”

“I know but…I was just…It’s kinda childish to drink a cappuccino at this hour, you know?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. How is cappuccino _childish_? Does that mean you wanted to look mature by buying black coffee?” The guy’s blush deepened again and the brunette barely held in the laughter bubbling up in his chest. “You do realize this is an even more childish thing to do than to admit that you don’t actually like black coffee, right? In my opinion black coffee is disgusting and if loving latte macchiato makes me look like a child, so be it. I’d prefer being childish and happy with my drink than paying for stuff I hate just to make a certain impression. And, honestly, it’s bullshit to assume only drinking black coffee is mature.”

The shorter male stared at the cup on his hand for a moment before his lips pulled into a soft smile and he looked back up at Teruki with the most adorable expression in the history of ever.

“When you put it that way…you’re kinda absolutely right. Mind if I change my usual order to this one?” He pointed at the cup in his hand, smile still in place and Teru contemplated jumping over the counter to kiss this frustratingly attractive face stupid but decided he had reached his quota of being a creepy barista for the day and did the next awkward thing – he saluted with a certainly dopey grin plastered to his face.

“’course I’m right. I’m the professional”, the brunette couldn’t help but toss in a second later, pointing at his chest where the coffee shop’s logo was in clear sight.

“The professional who sells coffee but says black coffee is disgusting – in front of customers. Sure thing.” The smile changed into a teasing grin and Teruki had to admit he was definitely, totally into this.

“I gotta go now, though. I’m way too late already. Thanks for the drink.” The guy smiled again and waved a little awkwardly before heading to the door but he came to another stop right when his fingers curled around the door handle. “And my name is Hiroki, by the way. Or just Hiro.” And with that he was out the door.

Teruki blinked a few times before he remembered what he had written onto the cup half an hour ago. _If you like the drink, please tell me your name?_ He was so looking forward to working another early shift tomorrow and hand the guy – no, _Hiro!_ – his new regular drink of choice. Would it be too creepy to ask for his number next?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: ‘You’re really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something’ AU (from [this](http://raiseyourvoice88.tumblr.com/post/129635333142) list)
> 
> I felt like I needed to write a little something about the two idiots again and here we are. It's pretty random as usual and typed in one go, in the middle of the night, so keep the typos and throw them a party :P


End file.
